Someday I'll Be Ready To Roll
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Remus Lupin is in trouble, thanks to Sirius. And I don't mean with Filch or Dumbledore...if just only he could get his mouth to work. Since when the hell was Sirius so philosophical? This is Slash, by the way.


Sirius Black is the most oblivious, self-absorbed prat on the face of this planet. He is always getting us into messes. Usually its okay because it involves us all-then I can take it. But oh, not this time. Padfoot sinks Moony into a hole all by himself. I've been outside Professor Dumbledore's office a million and two times. But never have I waited out here completely alone. Sirius is up there now, trying to convince Dumbledore that we had a perfectly good reason to be wandering the corridors at three in the morning.

Not that he would believe any of it.

I sighed, leaning against the wall adjacent to the gargoyles that faithfully guarded the Headmaster's office. They stared at me, watchful but quiet. My watch said it was near four and Sirius still wasn't back. I thought that certainly, we would be in trouble together. Perhaps Dumbledore realized that it is harder to lie when you are the only one telling the story.

James and Peter were probably laughing it up in the dorm. Prongs knew when something was up, and he was sure to have out the map. Why Sirius didn't take that at least is still an itch in my brain.

"_Come on Moony…" _he pleaded. _"Just a little twilight stroll, baby doll?" _

My lips couldn't help but to part and smile at the memory. His voice, so eager and carefree and so young…so sixteen. I remembered how I had blanched at the baby doll comment.

Sirius laughed softly. _"But, I'm ever so bored," A face, innocent but somehow strangely provocative leered over Remus's own pale one as he laid twisted up in his four poster._

"_Pad, it's three am. On a Tuesday,"_

"_All the more reason to escape…" _his eyes popped at 'escape.'

I moaned into my soft, warm pillow…

But Sirius Black always gets what he wants, and so we were off. Side by side walking on airy footsteps through a deadly silent Hogwarts. Even the ghosts seemed to be asleep by this hour. It was eerie when Sirius wasn't speaking to me. I always have the suspicion that even the walls of this place live and breathe and speak amongst each other. We strolled by an abandoned classroom full of desks in mismatched rows. This seemed to be the X on Sirius's demented map to nowhere because he suddenly stopped and waltzed right inside.

I followed impatiently. _"What are we doing in here?"_

Sirius grinned. _"Look out the window, Rem. Beautiful night," _

I took a peek out the large opened window. _"Sirius, it's a starless night, there is nothing to see."_

"_Then you are not looking properly,"_

"_That's funny, since I'm looking directly out the window and I see nothing,"_

Sirius sighed at me, as he always did when he was going to say something off the wall to me. Trying to convince me that I read too much and was about to miss my entire life that way.

"_We live in a fucked world, Rem. We have one shot to be crazy and mean something, anything…then we die…"_

He trailed off then. He stood near the window, a early spring wind blew through the classroom and perfumed the air. I had never seen him look so much unlike himself.

"_No afterlife?" _I asked.

Sirius turned and smiled. _"Merlin, fuck if I know,"_

I smiled too. _"I think so,"_

He shivered. _"I don't wanna know anytime soon,"_

"_Who does?"_

He was so quiet.

"_Moony. If I wanted to tell you something I actually meant, would you believe me?"_

I stared. Sirius was never that spoken about emotions. When we were fourteen I was convinced he didn't have any.

"_Okay, sure,"_

He inhaled. _"Maybe it's better if I explain it this way,"_

Quite suddenly he stood before me, not the open window. So close that when he finally exhaled I felt his chest just jilt into my own, which oddly began to shake. I never felt so real and somehow so completely fake in my life. His eyes were becoming large and shiny; I briefly wondered if he bought those funny mushrooms from that Warner kid again.

But his lips brushed off mine. Unexpected. Unwanted? I pulled away.

"_Remus, I-"_

Instead he tried again and this time they lingered, pushing against mine in a nudge that desperately wanted a response. I froze. Where was that spring wind? It had died and warm air prickled the skin on my arms. Gentle lips kissed my neck and collarbone, wherever they could go above the collar on my dark blue bathrobe. They blossomed and bled into my jaw, making tiny earthquakes against my spine to where I wanted to jolt, twist against Sirius. He didn't understand what he was doing. He couldn't. Was he intoxicated? High? What had happened to my Padfoot?

It was just a Tuesday. What had I done to deserve this?

The lips found my mouth again, this time his tongue slid along the lower lip, tracing the outline and shape. All I could do was hold his waist. His chest was bare, how cliché for such a moment. My throat moistened, my body wanting to react but not knowing how. Part of me wanted to lean over the windowsill and just fall. Different parts wanted me to move, kiss, lick, bite, fuck-Merlin, God, whoever! Anything damn it!

He laughed. The sound of angels.

"_You don't want this do you, Rem?" _Sirius's words tickled off my hot flesh.

I gulped air. Had I been alive this entire time?

"_I do…I just don't know how to…"_

More of this sexy, shallow laughter that made me tremble as I stood as still as possible.

"_Don't worry, one day you'll be ready to roll my way," _he smiled, his forehead against my own, staring down deep into my eyes.

Before I could say a word, in came Filch. A man you don't want to see ever... but mostly hate seeing at three or so in the morning.

And now I was stuck out here while gargoyles stared at me. I felt like I had just fallen out of a dream on my ass. Happy but bruised. What would morning make of such a moment?

The doorway opened. Both Sirius and Dumbledore descended the staircase.

The professor seemed a glow, smiling at me. "I suggest you and Remus go to bed," He said warmly. "No one wants you late for classes. Sleep tight," He gave a little wave and vanished up to his quarters as quickly as he had appeared.

Sirius was smug.

"What could you have possibly told him?" I whispered on our way back to the Tower.

"The truth of course!"

I stopped, watching Sirius as though he had just told me he'd gotten Head Boy.

"What?"

"That you weren't feeling so swell, cuz of the moon and all that jazz." Sirius grinned wildly. "You have to admit it does that to you,"

"Yeah…but that wasn't what that was," I said softly.

Those surreal eyes returned. "I know. But let's have it happen again a few Tuesday's from now,"

Sirius jumped up the last three steps.

I shrugged. Maybe I'd be ready...or not, but hell I was willing to try.

{the end.}


End file.
